muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Oz
(b May 25 1944) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street Cookie Monster (1969-2004), Bert (1969-2006), Grover, Aladdin, As I Was Going to St. Ives girl, Augustine Washington, The Barber, Bart,Baskerville the Hound, Beautiful Day Monster, Betty Lou (occasional), Bruce Rumpelstiltskin, Carson, The Cat,Charlie (occasionally), Clucky Luciano, Clancy (in "We Are All Monsters"),Cloud (in "Here Is Your Life"), Consider Yourself girl and boy, the Count's Bats, Doc Holiday, Dr. Rainbrain, End, Farmer Frankie, Fat Blue "Fat Cat" performer, Frances Oznowicz, Grover's Mommy(1970s), Harvey Kneeslapper, Harvey Monster(occasionally), Helen Happy, Humpty Dumpty (70s),Jascha Lombardi, J Friend, Keith Heartburn, King Kenny the Kind, Lamont, Larry Rhymie, Lefty the Salesman, Little Miss Muffet (1971), Lucy Jones, Mailman, Mr. Draper, Mrs. Rooney, The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe ("Sesame Street News Flash"), Parker Piper, The Pied Piper, a pineapple from "Bilingual Fruit Song", Pinocchio, Poppa Piper, Porter Piper, Prince Charming, Princess Penelope, Professor Hastings, Pumpkin Anything Muppet woman from "I Want to Hold Your Ear", Purple Anything Muppet female back-up singer from "Mahna Mahna",Rocky's Mother, Rosemary, Sad Man, Sally Screamer, Scudge (1969), Sister (albums only), The Smallest Person in the Kingdom, Smilin' Jack, Snow White (1971), The Square, Susie, T-Shirt Salesman, The Tallest Person in the Kingdom, Tessie Twiddlebug, Tooth, The Tortoise (1971), Uncle Hank, The Wicked Witch, Yellow Submarine Purple captain, the Martians, Zizzy Zoomer *''The Muppets (1966-2002) ''Miss Piggy(1976-2002),Fozzie Bear (1976-2000), Animal (1975-2000), Sam the Eagle (1975-2000) Marvin Suggs (1976-1999) *The Muppet Show Alien, Alligator (episode 203), Animal, Banana (episode 103), Baskerville (episode 110), Black Rooster, Boo Mortmorkinson, Blue Frackle(episode 104, episode 107), Dancers, Doglion (episode 211), Dough, Feather Boa Constrictor, Fozzie Amoeba,Fozzie Bear, Frank, Fred, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics (piano player), Gingerbread Man, Green Frackle(episode 103), Gorgon Heap (episode 103, episode 204),Gramps, House #3 (episode 119), Hugga Wugga, Male Koozebanian Creature, Marvin Suggs, Mary Louise(episode 204), Mean Mama (occasional), Merdlidop,Mildred Huxtetter ("At the Dance," Season 1), Miss Piggy,Rowlf (assistant), Salzburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sam the Eagle, Shark (episode 402), Sheep Wolf, Slim Wilson(episode 322), The Snowths, The Swedish Chef (hands),The Swedish Pig, T.R. (season one pilot openings) *The Muppet Movie Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle *The Great Muppet Caper Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle *I Love Liberty'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle Bert, and Cookie Monster *Follow That Bird Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *Little Muppet Monsters: *The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''Sing Along'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover *The Alphabet Game'' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *The Muppets at Walt Disney World Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal *Monster Hits!'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Dance Along!'' *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear *Muppet*Vision 3D Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Sam Eagle *Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle *Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Mudwell the Mudbunny *''Sing-Along Earth Songs Grover, Cookie Monster, and Bert *Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *Sesame Street Stays Up Late! Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Muppet Classic Theater: Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear *Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Learning to Share'' *''Do the Alphabet'' *''Muppet Treasure Island Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle *Muppets Tonight Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *Elmo Saves Christmas Cookie Monster, and Grover, *123 Count with Me'' *''Get Up and Dance'' *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' *''Elmopalooza Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs'' *''Muppets from Space Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Animal Sam Eagle *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *CinderElmo Cookie Monster, Bert, and Grover, *Elmo's World: Flowers, Bananas & More! *Let's Make Music *Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Computer Caper'' *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *''What's the Name of That Song? Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover (insert)'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *All Star Alphabet *''Elmo's Potty Time '' Grover, *''Elmo's Music Magic'' *''Alphabet Songs'' '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 5.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight opening part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight opening part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Garth Brooks part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Garth Brooks part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street c is for cookie remake.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3804 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3822 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3822 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 10.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monster Hits! part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street That Furry Blue Mommy of Mine.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 26.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 24.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 20.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo Saves Christmas part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo Saves Christmas part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo Saves Christmas part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Martin Short part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Whoopi Goldberg part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Jason Alexander part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Sandra Bullock part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Cindy Crawford part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Garth Brooks part 5.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street A Brief History of Motion Pictures part 1.png '' Category:Muppeteers